Escape
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: It was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. Literally. He was just gone. I hadn't seen his car yet either. That was the immediate tip off that something was severely wrong.


**A/N: So this one was inspired by one of the one-shots in Twilight Phantom Dragon's story "100 Moments in Time". I want to say the chapter was called "Horror". Some of the lines in there really made me look it over again and something in my head just clicked. Out of it came this. Thanks to her for writing such brilliant one-shots!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing, inspired by Twilight Phantom Dragon. Gwen's POV.**

* * *

**Escape**

I had looked pretty much everywhere for Kevin. It was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. Literally. He was just gone. I hadn't seen his car yet either. That was the immediate tip off that something was severely wrong.

The first place I had looked for him had been the garage. And it had been ransacked. All his tools were gone and the chests that they had once filled were thrown against the floor, dents in the sides as if fists had demolished them before they fell. The couch was in pieces and the mirror in the back had been shattered to bits. Kevin's car wasn't even there and that was probably what scared me the most.

Ben hadn't heard from Kevin lately. And he hadn't called me for the day yet. He had been busy with some Plumber stuff that he hadn't let me in on, saying it was some sort of secret mission. One that he didn't want me helping with. Not yet, anyways. I had been busy with finals and the end of the semester events of high school and he had been off running around.

He hadn't called me yet. Not yet. And it bothered me. He always called me. He was never late. Not once.

The last place I checked was his house. And his mom was around, but she said he hadn't come back from Burger Shack last night when he ran off to get something to eat. She said he hadn't called her either. And I knew his family ties were stronger than our relationship could ever be.

Something had to be wrong.

I had checked everywhere in Bellwood from Burger Shack to Los Soledad. He had pretty much vanished off the face of the earth. Which made me wonder where he had gone.

That night, I ducked into my room from a horribly long day of searching. I collapsed on my bed and hoped that he would call tomorrow or something. My phone hadn't rung all day except for when Ben called me to say Kevin hadn't reported back to the Plumbers either.

My head crashed on my pillow to hear something crinkle beneath it like crumpled paper. I lifted my head and shifted so my weight was supported by my elbows. Then with one hand, I lifted the pillow to find a note folded up neatly beneath my pillow, my name scrawled out in Kevin's sketchy handwriting that looked like he was rushing or something. Not like his handwriting was amazing in the first place anyways.

My heart sank with dread. It was like I just knew he wasn't coming back. A note was a sign and in the case of Kevin, if was a bad sign. A very bad one.

Silently, while my stomach twisted into knots, I unfolded it with delicate fingers. Something just clicked in my head. And it was like I just automatically knew he was gone. Because Kevin and I were just linked like that. And now I was worried.

The words opened up before me, the whole page full of them. I didn't even know Kevin was capable of writing that much. And it brought a lump in my throat, fear rising through me and sadness surging through my veins faster than adrenaline.

And I started reading it.

_Gwen_

I'm sorry. I'm so dam sorry. I don't kno what I'm doing and I'm not sur were I'm going but I had to get away. Be mad al yu want but I hadd to leav to keep yu saf. I culdn't hert yu, Gwen.

After I changed, sumthing hapened. I wanted yu al the time. I culdn't stop myself frum wanting yu. Yur powr mad me even crazir for yu. But nawt bcaus I lov yu. It waz bcaus I wanted yur nergy.

I hadd to escap the wanting. I hadd to want yu 'caus I lovd yu, nawt bcaus yur powr waz ahmayzing. It was rong for me to want yu onlee for yur powr and yur nergy. I ran to stop myself from herting yu. Bcaus I waz going to hert yu. I culdn't keep myself frum yu. It waz going to hapen if I didnn't get away. And I culdn't liv with myself if I evr hert yu.

I'm so dam sorry, Gwen. I left to keep yu saf frum me. If I stayd any longr, I wuldv'e hert yu. I allmost got yu wen we drov bak frum los soulidad. I wanted yu so baddly thaat it fisicallee hert me. It waz to painfull for me to bee around yu. So I hadd to run to keep yu saf from me. I'm as muchh a dangr naow as I waz in my monstrr form. Yur nergy realy drov me to the edgg. It waz what realy mad me insayn.

I'm leaving onlee to escap the need and the crayving for yur nergy. It herts to bee with yu, Gwen, I'm so dam sorry. I don't want to leav yu but its beter for booth of us so I don't hert yu. I stil lov yu, Gwen. I cann nevr stop loving yu. Yur so dam hawt that it hurts me to want to hurt yu. I lov yu, Gwen. Pleas don't forgette that. Pleas. I just don't want to hert yu. Forgiv me.

Kevin

That sense of dread in my stomach had grown into a stone of pain that sat there painfully. My head spun as it all sank in. It was like my worst nightmares had come true in a matter of moments.

Kevin had left me because he had a craving for my energy, the same way Morningstar did. He had to leave to keep me safe and to keep himself from doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. He had left to keep me away from him and to keep himself away from me.

It had been months since he had changed and since the whole problem with the Forge of Creation had started up. And all that time, he had been tortured by the cravings for my energy. He had been tormented by his inner demons of wanting and hunger and lust. He had resisted, pain raining down on himself the whole time. So he had chosen the only route that would lead us both to living through it, despite the fact that we'd both be living with the tormenting pain of being separated.

Tears welled up in my eyes, clouding my vision. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. My throat was closing up. My whole body shivered with the pain of knowing that he wasn't coming back again. My hair cascaded over one shoulder as I slumped down, my body crumpling beneath me. I couldn't take the pain of not having Kevin. I couldn't take it. It hurt too bad. It hurt too bad. I wanted him back and I wanted him now. But he had escaped to keep both of us safe. He had escaped his own suffering to plunge the both of us into even more pain.

It hurt. But we were both safe. And he had escaped, leaving me with a hole in my heart.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you could all translate it… I really assume that Kevin was never a good student and that's my best shot at being illiterate. Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated!**

**~Sky**


End file.
